Dentro de mi
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Es bien cierto que los ojos son el espejo del alma.


hola estoy aqui presente para traerles una nueva historia sin mas preambulos los dejo leer.

Advertencia: A.U Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ami si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Epilogo 

Despertó agitada después de una noche llena de pesadillas sus sueños la predominaban aquellos que creía ya muertos y olvidados, pero no era así nada es tan sencillo, tomó los zapatos altos de Chanel fue a su armario y escogió lo de siempre, una traje sastre color negro, entró a la ducha es lo que siempre le consolaba la tibieza del agua caer por su cuerpo llevándose al único testigo de esas crueles pesadillas.

Después de cambiarse y ponerse a línea bajo para tomar su desayuno y la encontró ahora la única mujer que la había tolerado y seguía haciéndolo

-Buenos días señora  
-Buenos días Charlotte-que tenían de bueno ese día en especial, nada.  
-le sirvo lo de siempre  
-si-su tono era de exasperación y es que porque siempre hacia la misma pregunta si ya sabía la respuesta. Charlotte era menuda de unos 40 años tez blanca cabello castaño acanado, ojos de color miel, labios delgados, una mujer bastante guapa y a pesar de su edad aún se conservaba, colocó un plato de granola con yogurt natural frente a ella, quién comenzó a devorarla, después de un desayuno rutinario, bajó despacio las escaleras, ése día lo haría así no tenía ganas de tomar el elevador con más personas, las escaleras le parecían largas pero no lo suficientes como para poder calmar sus muy acelerados pensamientos, llegó a la parte del sótano y con paso firme llego hasta su Audi color negro, salió disparada como de costumbre hasta llegar al semáforo que se encontraba en rojo, miró la luz como si algo le recordase.

Me encontraba debajo de mi cama los gritos y el regaño reciente de mi padre para que me escondiera debajo de mi cama me hacían estremecer, apenas con 15 años sabía que algo andaba mal, sin hacer ruido salí de mi reciente escondite y baje las escaleras que daban a la sala y vi a tres tipo delante de mi papá y de mi mamá mi hermano yacía en el piso cubierto de sangre sus rostros daban hacia mi hace que pude ver, mi papá tenia ensangrentada la cara, mi mamá lloraba a mares y al igual que mi papá esta lastimada, un tipo la abofeteo y cuando ella cayó al piso un maldito se le echo encima y comenzó a violarla, gruesas lagrimas caían ya por mis mejillas yo no estaba ahí porque mi padre me había protegido y ahora me sentía culpable del haberle contestado, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho rápido mi hermano estaría ahora conmigo y no ahí abajo en esas condiciones, mamá gritaba y papá también los dos se veían con tremenda angustia lo podía ver lo descifraba, me estaba volviendo loca al presenciar algo así cuando el maldito termino volteo y vio a mi hermano y sin piedad le disparo el solo se movió un poco y quedo tumbado ahí, tape mi boca para no gritar y mis lágrimas aumentaron, mi mamá aulló de dolor y otro más le disparo en medio de la cabeza, el pánico me embargo y ahogue un grito a mi padre le paso lo mismo y ahora no pude evitar gritar los tres sujetos me vieron y yo me llene de pánico, sus ojos del de en medio eran rojos como la sangre, corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré con seguro y abrí la ventana, antes de saltar escuche sus paso presurosos por las escaleras, la caída fue dura pero resistí los tres me miraron y se apresuraron abajo ,corrí lo más rápido posible trepe un árbol y por fin me sentí segura, espere a que amaneciera para poder volver, cuando llegue vi a mi familia sobre el suelo en un charco de sangre, subí a mi habitación y fui por mi mochila amarilla fui al cuarto de papa y mama y saque todo el dinero que había y salí para no volver jamás...

El claxon de un auto la saco de sus recuerdos se había quedado varada hay y sin más arranco estaba perturbada por los recuerdos las lágrimas que mojaban se secaban conforme el viento le golpeaba en la cara hasta que ya no se veía rastro de ellas, su rostro ahora era duro y frio, inexpresivo al igual que sus ojos color chocolate, pero alguien que la conociera bien se podía dar cuenta de que estos estaban llenos de dolor, de angustia, sufrimiento y sobre todo la tristeza...

Cap.1 

Cristina ha estado más irritante que de costumbre no puedo creer que ella lleve mi editorial en la cual tengo acciones es inteligente en lo que hace, ha venido desde nueva york para alardear sobre la nueva adquisición de su poder, yo solo escucho, si quisiera pulverizaría su empresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no lo hare solo porque no me apetece y espero a que me haga una mala jugada de nuevo para ahora no tener piedad, mi asistente Paula ya está jodiendo con mi próxima reunión, Cristina al escucharla por fin se despide  
-Nos vemos sessh espero y nos veamos pronto  
-Claro-Claro que no me apetece verla de nuevo, los dos salimos de mi oficina y Paula como siempre me coquetea, estoy más que harto pero es buena en su trabajo  
-Sala de reuniones C  
Marcho hacia el décimo piso, el elevador es rápido y eficiente así que llego rápido pero justo cuando salgo tropiezo con un estúpida, cae al piso, cuando me mira sus ojos chocolate están furiosos pero puedo ver algo más, se levanta y me abofetea  
-imbécil-da media vuelta y camina veo su cabello azabache ondear mientras lo hace, esto me ha dejado furioso, llego a la sala y ya están todos incluso la dueña de la empresa con quien me aliare. Nos vemos y ella se sorprende y sonroja me ha reconocido, una sonrisa perversa surca sus labios, me doy cuenta de que esto será interesante, sonrió de la misma manera  
-Muy buenos días Higurashi-san  
-Buenos días Taisho-san-me mira, puedo ver en sus ojos que no está para nada bien pero me pregunto por qué puedo ver tan fácil atreves de ellos, la respuesta aun no la sé pero es algo que pronto quiero averiguar  
-Higurashi-san le apetece algo-sonrió para mis adentros sigue sonrojándose,  
-solo Kagome por favor-dice con una sonrisa tierna, veo sus ojos y de inmediato quedo prendado de estos son tan profundos con un brillo especial que me atrae-y un café estaría bien-dejo de mirarlos para hacerle una señal a paula quien sale disparada para traer lo que le han pedido, comenzamos a hablar sobre la adquisición y las acciones cosas aburridas, noto que es muy inteligente y más atractiva de lo que me había dado cuenta, cuando acaba me paro y de inmediato salgo tengo que ir por los jodidos papeles y en el camino no pienso en nada más que en sus ojos, tan fríos pero tan reveladores, tan llenos de secretos, quiero saber por qué, que ocultan y sobre todo quiero sanar el dolor que hay en ellos porque algo de ella me resulta familiar y cercano.  
Después de cerrar el trato le estrecho la mano ella duda un segundo pero al final lo hace, cuándo su mano toca la mía, una corriente recorre mi cuerpo ella me suelta rápidamente y me mira con ojos grandes y asustados, se despide nerviosamente y sale a toda prisa con sus guardaespaldas detrás de ella.

Esto ha sido de lo más raro pero interesante, anhelo verla de nuevo quiero saber por qué sus ojos desprenden ese miedo, de nuevo regreso a mi oficina para poder trabajar, simplemente me quiero distraer de eso, sé que no la volveré a ver, así que me tengo que hacer a la jodida idea, pero ¡joder! la deseo, es atractiva inteligente y tiene algo que me llama algo que me atrae, llamó a paula tengo que resolver esto inmediatamente o no poder seguir con mi trabajo  
-paula pon en la línea a Higurashi-  
-pero...  
-me importa un carajo hazlo-da un respingo y sale, me paro estoy fastidiado conmigo mismo así que voy por un vaso de whisky tengo que sacar toda esta maldita frustración, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, ¡porque diablos ocurre ahora!, golpeo el escritorio estoy furioso de pronto suena el teléfono  
-la señorita Higurashi está en la línea uno  
-gracias-con el dedo tembloroso pulso para poder tomar la llamada-hola  
-hola ¿qué pasa?  
-nada  
-entonces por qué me llamas interrumpes mi trabajo-¡joder que es fría!  
-lo siento señorita Higurashi solamente quería ser cortes para invitarla a cenar para festejar lo del contrato pero veo que esta de muy mal humor-  
-lo siento Taisho-san pero es que mi trabajo me implica muchas responsabilidades, pero si me lo propusiera de una mejor manera tal vez saldría a festejar lo del contrato-esta mujer es exasperante pero deseo verla  
-bueno Higurashi ¿le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?  
-claro Taisho-san y ¿en dónde?-  
-yo paso por usted a su residencia a las 8:30 de la noche está de acuerdo-  
-claro, hasta entonces-  
-hasta entonces-joder que me exaspera pero nunca antes alguien había logrado eso con tanta facilidad así que sonrió para mis adentros esto será más interesante de lo que yo pensé.

Las horas han pasado rápido tanto que me doy cuenta de que es hora de que vaya a mi departamento para ponerme presentable, quiero que se lleve una buena impresión de mí, salgo y Paula con su más que "profesional" despedida, esta mujer sí que me saca de quicio, es como todas solo se interesan en un maldito rostro, en el dinero o la fama, conducir 30 minutos es más que agotador para mí pero no quiero depender de un chofer, es lo que siempre me ha molestado desde pequeño, al llegar me doy cuenta de que todo está en orden como siempre Catherine siempre lo hace así, me sorprende que siga aquí, voy a mi habitación y saco mi traje de color negro y una corbata color plata, salgó y detrás de mí Richard siguiéndome en la Jeep de siempre, en el camino hacia la residencia de Higurashi solo pienso en volver a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy frente a su departamento, subo hasta el onceavo piso y toco a su enorme puerta, sin esperar mucho sale con un vestido color vino, largo y que acentúa cada una de sus curvas, con paso grácil sale, y caminamos hasta el ascensor  
-Buenas noches señorita Higurashi, se ve hermosa  
-Muchas gracias Señor Taisho  
-vamos solo Sesshomaru  
-está bien Sesshomaru, entonces solo Kagome  
-está bien a donde te gustaría ir  
-no lo sé a dónde sea-el ascensor para y salimos la conduzco a mi Audi  
-vaya lindo auto  
-si-le abro la puerta y entra en el asiento del copiloto doy la vuelta y entro y o pongo en marcha, se exactamente a donde ir.

23/04/2014 10:00 pm ¿Reviews?

espero y les guste dejen sus reviews para saber aclaro de una vez no use el guion largo ya que estoy en un ciber y es poco tiempo para pasar todos los capítulos tal y como los tengo en mi libreta, espero y me entiendan, en cuanto paguen el Internet en casa comienzo como debe de ser, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
